


seasons of love

by ayienne



Series: spring. summer. autumn. winter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fictional World, Friendship/Love, originalwork - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayienne/pseuds/ayienne
Summary: this story has three parts.it begins with a girl seeking for a guy's notice and a boy losing a battle against himself;it bridges with both realizing how freeing it is knowing there are different choices out there for themselves;it ends with a young woman learning to love herself and a young man starting to take responsibility for himself.how does a relationship start and why does it fall apart?





	1. prologue

**Last Week of July 2012**   
**POV: Samantha Olivia Dames**

Yearning for more heat and warmth from my bed, I roll over in my comforter. Next thing I know, I am falling from my bed.

 _"That hurts!"_ But before I can shout more, the banging on my door starts. _"What is it?"_  
 _"Get your ass up! I'm riding with you today."_  
 _"Stop cursing! I'm up. I'll be ready in an 30 minutes."_  
 _"Faster!"_

Good morning to my evil beloved sister, Lavender. I peel myself away from my dangling bed sheet and comforter to walk towards the bathroom, grabbing random clothes in the closet while doing so. With fifteen minutes to spare, I exit my room and go down to the dining area. Ammie, our main nanny, is already cooking.

 _"Good morning, Sam,"_ she says.  
_"Morning"_ I reply back. _"Where's Lavender?"_  
 _"Here,"_ the devil speaks from behind me and takes a seat.

Ame, then places the pancakes she just prepared in front of my sister. Ame looks at me in askance and I shake my head. I turn to my younger sister and asks her where she will go to.

 _"MPI. I'm meeting up with Sofia and the rest,"_ she shrugs.  
_"What for? Still is summer. Shouldn't you be starting to buy your school supplies or something?"_  
 _"I still have a week before school starts; I'll buy my stuff before then. Besides, we are just hanging out in Sofia's house."_  
 _"Sofia's house is two towns over. Did you ask their permission?"_  
_"I already asked for mom's permission yesterday and guess what? She didn't say no. My marks last school year were acceptable. Mother doesn't have a reason to say no. Besides, he thinks Sofia's family is good company. How about you go out more?"_  
 _"Stop saying those things; We already talked about this."_  
 _"I know. I know. Forget it. I'm done with breakfast. Let's go now."_

I pick my bag from the hanger and signals the driver. Twenty minutes to the ride and I can already point out our school's gates.

Quick background of Montgomery Private Institution. In our province, there are basically over 50 to 60 (accredited or no; private or non) schools. Sure not even half of the list is more recognized by the residences and most of them are small enough for only either kindergarten children or grade school.

Anyway, MPI is one of them. It's a private school owned by one of the richest and well-known families in our school's town, Vesta Hill, the Montgomery-s. Because of this, majority of outsiders would jokingly (half-serious in some cases) would classify the school for the elite. In a way, some are right pointing the title. The population of MPI is only a little over a thousand even if MPI offers education from preschool to grade twelve.

MPI is considered one of the best schools in our town not because of its exclusiveness; major marketing of the institution was of the admin ensures the parents of its students being provided only the best. I might be biased but in retrospect I did spend majority of my life in this place. Although the drawbacks of MPI having a more expensive tuition fee than most has most families cringing and preferring to a great catholic school kilometers near our location.

Studying in MPI require a lot of standard because of their preference on its academics. They hold interviews with the parent and the child in question during the enrollment process and an additional qualification test for transferees or new enrollees to make sure that the student is fit for his or her chosen batch. With the school's reputation in line, the administration upholds that they provide the best for the best, a service that makes the fees worth it as some parents would claim.

Blinking at the parking space, Lavender immediately gets off the car and runs towards her building. Just as the engine is turned off, I message Penelope, my best friend of four years, and Lianna, a family friend of five years, to ask where they are. Lianna replies quickly saying that they're both in the school's gym. I get off the car, gives my thanks then I walk towards the gym, seeing that I'm a bit late for the cleaning.

The school's summer organization holds charity work, campaign volunteering and general cleaning. I have been joining in general cleaning and charity work almost every year. Most join to prepare for their student council campaigns, others join for college applications resume while a few others do so because their parents arrange for them to attend.

I arrive at the gym in five minutes or so and see that some of my batch mates are here. I'm sort of surprised since only a few of us regulars usually go. I went in and immediately join a group in washing the school chairs.

 _"Levi. Jake."_  
 _"Hey."_ They both nod to me.  
_"What are you both doing here?"_  
 _"Mom signed me up for this summer, said I need to do community work and get out of the house. So, I asked Jake here to join me,"_ Levi said while laughing.  
_"Asked? He didn't. He went to my mom. Of course, she was ecstatic. Instead of sleeping in today, I'm here joining the party,"_ Jake scowling.

Before I can say something back, Penelope shouted me over. So, I quickly muttered saying I'll be right back before running towards Penelope.

 _"You called?"_  
 _"You didn't use the internet yesterday at all! I have been waiting for you to go online. Anyway, did you hear the news?"_  
 _"What news?"_  
Lianna comes behind me, yawning, _"We have two new class mates this year."_  
 _"Really? Who?"_  
 _"Two boys,"_ Lia answers.

I turn my head to her and noticed that Jake and Levi were also behind me.

 _"I didn't know that. From where?"_ Levi's eyebrows rose up.  
_"Shanice told me they're from St. Elizabeth,"_ Lia answers.  
_"So, I take that you know who?"_ Jake turns to Penelope, who shrugs.

Penelope has five cousins attending at St. Elizabeth so it's a good assumption she would know who was transferring. Saint Elizabeth Catholic School has been working for more than a century. Her location is only a few kilometers in our location. In fact, my mother's family all graduated in either their senior high or university. The school accepts registration from preschool to college. It is semi-private with a number of over 100,000 students.

While MPI have families enrolling their children here because it provides new connections and new business deals with the Montgomery-s, studying at St. Elizabeth almost guarantees all students to have self-made alliances with pretty much a ton of people. With my school's population, it's a safe assumption that transferees are rare thing; every year at least one of each class would take a peak at the registrar's list to see who if there would be new additions per batch.

 _"I managed to take a peek at the registrar's list and saw the names this morning,"_ Lianna adds.  
"So, who are we meeting?" I asked again.  
_"Bobby Johnson and some guy named Daulux,"_ Lia replies to my question. "I think everyone would know who Johnson is, by now."

But before someone could speak again, Penelope interjected with her eyebrows knitting together."Wait! River Reon Daulux? Was that the name?" Jake was muttering about the surname Daulux repeatedly in confusion.

 _"Yeah. That guy,"_ Lia points out.

 _"Anyway, Bobby was in class A if remember right."_ Levi replies while Penelope is still thinking.

I face Levi, _"Tita would know. Everyone's mother would know, anyway, since his mom is one of pediatricians attending the general hospital. Tommy does his visit there, right? All I know is that he's a scholar and a swimmer athlete."_  
 _"Wait, wait. Lia, you said we have Daulux next year? Are you sure its River Daulux?"_ Jake suddenly pipes in.  
_"Why? Do you know him also?"_ I questioned him.  
_"You haven't heard of him?"_ Jake looks at me, confused.  
_"Should I have?"_  
 _"Lia and I don't know him either,"_ states Levi.  
_"Dude, that kid is bad news. A huge nightmare with the administration. He was like a part of small growing gang there. With the fast moving reputation the group has, I heard the church was having a hard time containing rumors of whatever it is they do. "_  
 _"Fact?"_ Levi clarifying at Penelope.  
_"Unfortunately true. A nice guy though when we were kids, I can't believe he is called a troublemaker nowadays."_  
 _"What I'm wondering is why is he coming here. The Daulux' family has strong connections in Elizabeth's. The family have been studying there for how many generations already,"_ Jake asks.  
_"From what I heard in the administration office, the school kicked him out. They denied his application for this year. It was that bad so the application was almost late in admittance,"_ Lia muttered.

I can feel my eyes widen. I look over to her and see if she is joking. _"Are you serious?"_ I almost shouted at Pen.

 _"Yeah,"_ she answers.  
_"Is the administration losing their mind? If St. Elizabeth denied his application, why did they accept him here?"_ Jake angrily says.

I dropped out of the conversation then. Wow. Saint Elizabeth's factors religion leanings and academic class sections. Class A to Class F, ranking their students on their capacities. In Vesta Hill, there are only two other schools that follow those.

For someone to be kicked out of school and denied even when he has connections deep in the administration? Speechless. I may sound testy but i can just imagine how much slack I would get from my parents if I would be in same situation.

One of the main teachings in both in St. Elizabeth and MPI is discipline. So, for our administration to accept someone like the Daulux guy in our school when our neighbor school kicked him out is a little disconcerting.

 _"Samantha,"_ someone says.  
I come back from my surface thoughts and see that both Pen and Lia are already back to their benches while Jake is walking towards theirs. That left me with Levi.  
_"Oh. I drifted off. What happened?"_  
 _"You okay?"_  
 _"Yeah. I was just taken aback by the news. Why do you think the admin accepted his application?"_  
 _"Politics. The admin must have accepted him to show how much better they are keeping track o their students in comparison to Elizabeth's; a trial year, if he makes it, they might let him enroll next year too. If not that, the Daulux' does have business connections."_ Levi scowls. "Initiation year would be problematic. Look at Jake right now, the other guys won't like this"  
_"You think?"_ I say sarcastically. _"Of course they won't like this. Leo will be spitting mad."_

I catch him staring off space and raise my eyebrow. After seconds of silence, I almost started to walk back to our bench when Jake pulls me back by grabbing my elbow. I turn around and ask him what.

Levi messes his hair and says, _"Samantha."_  
_"What is it?"_  
He pauses a bit as if thinking over his choices. _"Two things."_  
_"Go ahead."_  
 _"I just want to say thank you and how sorry I am about what happened last year. I didn't know she would do that and be so dramatic about it. Be careful this year, yeah?"_

I stare at him, perplexedly, ignoring his first statement for the mean time. Levi isn't one to conform to prejudice.

 _"Sam. I am not kidding."_ He called me Sam. _"Sam, rumors or no, he isn't a good influence. The admin would probably have a student guide help him adjust while here and they might pick you for it. He was and probably still is involved into things that even Leo wouldn't do and I don't want you to be sucked into that mess. So, can I expect that from you?"_  
I smile at him and start, _"I'll be fine. Besides, I don't think me and him being friends won't be your problem for now."_  
He doesn't reply for a few seconds and just stares at me.  
_"Levi, it'll be okay. Besides, I have Pen and the others with me."_  
He sighs. _"You're right."_

He lets go of me and walks away without a word after. I look at him retreating and go back to my spot.

We managed to finish our jobs hours long after and go back to our houses. We were all tired so we decided to meet up after classes soon and go out next time with our other friends. But, one thought never left my head all throughout the evening. How would the first day of school start.


	2. part one: 08-06-2012

**Eighth Grade Week One Day One, Monday**

**POV: Samantha Olivia Dames**

I am not fond of first days. It isn't that I hate it. They just make me so uncomfortable - like what are we supposed to do? Everything that happens in school is almost a routine. With the announcement of additional teachers or advisers and the rare transferees that say introduce themselves before the ceremony, everyone in the school basically knows each other. I always find it always weird I still get first day jitters.

I find myself waking up early today. With nothing else to do, I got up and readied for the upcoming hours. Right now I'm lounging in my bedroom, checking each new book chapter summery while waiting for the school service bus to come pick my sister and I up.

Looking at the digital clock, I saw that in about a few minutes the vehicle will probably be arriving as per routine. I went over to my desk to get my books and my bag before going downstairs.

Putting my things in the living room table, I go to the kitchen and find Lavender playing with her phone. She looks over at me and says, _"What are you wearing?"_

 _"Our uniform?"_  
_"I know that, dummy. But why didn't you have fixed over? Your skirt is too long and your blouse is a size or two bigger."_  
_"The length of my skirt is presentable, that is enough to get by. This way I can still wear the same skirt next year or the year after. Plus, it's comfortable."_  
_"Via, the ends of your skirt are too near your ankles,"_ she points out.  
_"I told you, it's comfortable. Besides, the school's manual declared that any skirt length is fine with the restriction that no skirt is above the knee. It's the council's decision to reject or accept the length, anyway."_  
_"But-"_  
_"Besides, this was the skirt I used last year."_  
_"And they didn't reject it?"_  
_"No."_  
_"You look short."_  
_"Stop it,"_ I warn her.  
_"You're short enough as it is."_

Before I can retort back, we both perk up at the sound of the school's service vehicle in our driveway. I walk back to our living room to get my things just as Lavender walked out of our house door.

Here we go.

**🚍🚦🚍**

As I, along with the other students, got off in the vehicle I notice most of the students are already here in the courts. I can hear today's hit songs echoing the whole campus through the speakers and shouts or squeals of students in the hallways as I pass by.

Walking over to our class room, I see a lot of familiar faces and smile. At least I already have company for this morning. I go over to a random seat in the front and place my bag before going over to old friends, Chrys, Elena and Lianna.

 _"Good morning, Samantha,"_ Lia says.  
I smile at the three of them and say hi.  
_"So, how was summer?"_ Chrys questioned.  
_"Same old. It's good to be back. How about yours?"_  
_"It went good. My brother and I stayed with my mom this summer,"_ Chrys replied.

Chrys' family had some issues in the past that resulted into a divorce. Basically, she and her brother lives with their grandparents and spend their summer with one of their parents from time to time.

 _"My mom and I went to visit dad,"_ Elena answers.

Elena's mom is a housewife while her dad is an overseas chef. Her dad is rarely ever comes home to the country. I would know since I have been in her house a couple of times throughout the eight years we have been classmates. Restaurant business must be expanding as to why her father is supervising the construction in these past two years.

 _"Oh. That sounds good. You did say you missed them,"_ I tease them both.

They both look over at each other and say, _"Yeah right,"_ to which we all laughed at. Just then I saw other people coming in the room so, I excused myself and go over to the two faces I dearly missed.

 _"Look who showed up,"_ I start.

They look in my direction and quickly let out a smile.

 _"Samantha!"_ The both of them said at the same time. I laughed and hug them both.

 _"Pen! Jae! I missed you!"_  
_"I missed you too," Pen says while still hugging me._  
_"You saw me days ago, Pen."_  
_"Even if."_  
_"Summer was weird without you," Jae adds._  
_"So, what's new?"_ I asked her.

While we were talking, I noticed in the corner of my eye, a new student stomping directly on a seat in the side. I noticed how pissed he was. He was wearing headphones and the music was so loud that I could hear it from where I was standing.

 _"Hey! Are you listening?"_  
That made me look back at both of them and sheepishly smile at both. _"Sorry,"_ I said.  
_"Who were you looking at?"_ Jae asked.  
Pen followed my sight a while ago and I saw her eyes widen.  
_"You already took notice of him,"_ Pen comments.  
_"He's Daulux?"_ I question.  
_"Yeah,"_ Pen answers.  
_"Who?"_ Jae suddenly asks.  
_"Ugh. You really don't listen to my rants, do you?"_ Pen suddenly looks at her, irritated.

After a few seconds, they were already arguing over something while I find myself staring at him.

 _"Samantha,"_ someone says.  
_"Huh? What?"_ I look at the where the voice came from.  
_"Why are you staring at him?" Jae says this._  
_"He looks familiar."_ I answer back.  
_"How?"_ Pen asks. _"You and him, probably never saw each other before. You didn't even recognize his name."_  
_"I am not sure,"_  I shrug.  
_"Well, you should quit staring. You'll weird him out,"_ Jae says.

I didn't answer her right because Pen turns to Jae about something. I grew silent, thinking where we could have bumped into each other or something. His face is really familiar.

Just then, the school's bell rings, signifying that it's time for the assembly. Everyone in the classroom goes out to the lines. I looked over at him and noticed how he's still sitting. Suddenly, I find myself walking towards him, planning to say that all the students should head down. But, before I actually step forward, someone suddenly pulls me and places their hand in my shoulder.

I look at the person, only to find a face I didn't see in the summer then I felt my lips grinning.

 _"Leon!"_ I shout.  
_"Samantha!"_ He also shouts, teasing.  
_"Where have you been?"_  
_"We went over to the farm. I know, I am sorry."_  
_"I wish I could have known that before you disappeared,"_ I jokingly frowned at him.  
_"Eh. You were fine."_  
_"Obviously. I don't need you, you know."_  
He pouts and says, _"You wound me._ "  
_"Whatever Leo."_  
_"Are you two done?"_ Kale suddenly interrupts, looking irritated.

I didn't notice he was there at all. I frown.

 _"Yeah,"_ Leon answers him.  
_"Let's go then,"_ Kale says.

Leon, then pulls me towards the door. But before I go out, I look over to Daulux and find Aly talking to him. That's good. At least someone is telling him about the assembly. Just before he glance at me, I turn back my head and smile at Leon. Though, it didn't last long with Leon tugging my arm and pulling me to go outside our classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story most of the focus is in the province of New Valley. New Valley has over twenty towns or cities. The Luis-Dames' house are located at the city of Jove which is a town away from where MPI is.


	3. 08-07-12

**Week One Day Two, Tuesday**   
**POV: Samantha Olivia Dames**

Mornings in MPI are always the best. The school keepers always play the latest music hits during the morning before the ceremony starts. The courts are always filled with noise regardless of whether the music was loud blaring into the area or of the students are making the noise.

To make attendance awareness important, MPI gathers all of her students to the gym every morning to sing the schools' hymn, to present the school news feeds and settle each school club for their own announcements. You can say the administration is a little too proud of progress.

Unless it rains heavily, students are expected to present themselves. Half an hour near the start, the courts would fill with children running around or the high school students gathering in corners watching athletes practice. It's a nice sight for a start.

_"Good morning!"_ I say when I approached Aly and Maddy in line.  
Aly and Maddy are two inseparable best friends. Alison was my former proclaimed best friend when we were in middle school; Her and I were part of a trio but since our third moved away, we kind of just drifted away in the summer. That's when she met Maddison after Maddy transferred in MPI from St. Elizabeth. Maddy is one of Pen's first cousins. Oh, how small the community is, right?

Maddy studied under St. Elizabeth from when she was in preschool 'till middle school along with Pen; Then, Pen transferred in MPI when we were half-way in fifth grade. Maddison came to MPI for her seventh year and the story follows, Aly and Maddy just clicked.

_"Hey, girlie!"_ Aly replies while hugging me.

Aly and I may not be as close as we were anymore but we can't deny the fact that our friendship is far more than just being part of a trio. For one, we did spent more than 7 years together as class mates.

_"How was yesterday? I didn't get to spend time with you, guys"_  
 _"Yesterday was yesterday. You already know how first days are, Samantha,"_ Maddy says teasingly.  
 _"Hey don't be like that. Besides, not my fault that Pen wouldn't let me go during breaks and lunch. And Aly knows how Lavender likes to go home early,"_ I reply.  
 _"I really don't get your relationship with your sister, Samantha. I mean, she likes me so I don't get why she easily gets annoyed when you're around,"_ Aly playfully says.  
 _"Well, I don't want to talk about that. Anyway, you want to go somewhere after classes?"_ I question.  
 _"I'm free this afternoon. I'll just have to ask my dad first,"_ Aly answers just before pulling her phone typing something which I'm assuming is a text message to her father.  
 _"I'll go ask Kale if we have a meeting later first. Is that okay?"_ Maddy, however, adds.

Maddy and Pen are both part of the school newspaper, along with Kale.

_"Okay then. Just inform me later. Yeah?"_  
 _"Yeah, we would."_ Both of them replied.

And just then, the bell rang. Classes here we go.

**🕐🕑🕒🕓🕔🕕🕖🕗🕘🕙🕚🕛**

_"Samantha?"_ Someone says behind me.  
 _"Jae! What's up?"_  
 _"Well, I was just going to ask if you're busy later?"_  
 _"Oh! Sorry, Jae. I am going out with Aly and Maddy later. Maybe, another time?"_  
 _"Well, sure. I'll just go with Ash."_  
 _"Are you sure it's okay?"_  
 _"Yeah. I'm sure. They're also your friends, you know."_  
 _"Jae, don't be like that. You know you can always join us, right?"_  
 _"Samantha, you know how I feel about those two."_  
 _"Fine fine. I'll message you when I arrive home, okay?"_  
 _"Yeah. Talk to you later."_  
 _"Got it."_

Jaelian Clementine Smith (aka Jae) transferred in MPI during sixth grade. She and I instantly clicked after two months of being class mates. It was a fast and sudden friendship and we both don't exactly know how we ended up being so close. The first memory I can only remember of us was the time she approached me about her family problem, landing to both of us crying in the stairways afterwards. Obviously my memory suggests we had at least a definite friendship before that for her to release her tension in front of me. After that though, she considered me as her best friend while I called her my personal diary.

Unlike Pen, Jae knows almost all my secrets. With Jae, I can say and do anything I can because she just gives off that comfortable feeling when we're both together. I call her my personal diary because I can tell or rant to her anything and anytime with 100% trust that she won't tell anyone; mostly because Jae is very forgetful. She can forget what I would tell her the other day or just yesterday but, I love her nonetheless.

Back to our dismissal time, I walk towards to Aly. " _So, did your dad gave you permission?"_  
 _"Yes, I'm good to go."_  
 _"How about Maddy?"_  
 _"I still am not sure. Come on. Let's get her."_

We, both, walk over to the journalism hallways that showed Maddy and Kale flirting. Woah okay.  
 _"I thought Maddy was with Kurt,"_ I whisper to Aly.  
 _"They aren't exclusive,"_ Aly replies then calls on to Maddy.  
 _"Mads,"_ Aly breaks their conversation.  
 _"Oh. Hey, guys,"_ Maddy looks over at us.  
 _"So, are you okay to go now?"_ I immediately ask.  
 _"Yeah. I'm free. Let's go. Talk to you later, Kale,"_ Maddy smiles at him.  
 _"I'll call you later. Hi, Aly,"_ Kale mutters. Then, he nods at me and I just nod back at him. The girls and I left to the parking slot where Maddy's driver is.

**🚘🚦🚘**

If there's one thing all the three of us like, it will be our love of cafes. So, after 30 minutes, we find ourselves seated in one booth, drinking our orders, talking about random things about school when I remembered something from yesterday.

_"Hey, Aly. I saw you talked to Daulux yesterday. How was he?"_  
 _"River? He was okay, I guess. I just told him about MPI's ceremonies and stuff, anyway. I was asked by the admin to show him the way. Other than that, we didn't talk. He seems understanding with what's required of him, at least."_  
 _"River? Understanding of requirements?"_ Maddy pipes in, snorting.  
 _"What?"_ Aly questions innocently.  
 _"Guys, you seem to forget the fact that I came from St. Eli. I knew River for years already. We held class events together in our years. Let me tell you, River may be an okay guy at times, but one thing consistent about him is the fact that he thinks rules and discipline are constricting,"_ Maddy elaborates.  
 _"Is it seriously that bad?"_ I find myself curiously asking.  
 _"Yes, Sam. I am not exaggerating. Even when we were in middle school, he already had a reputation. He isn't just someone who skips school. He has seriously bad record; the guy drinks, smokes and there were rumors of drugs being passed. If that wasn't bad enough, he and his friends are also the biggest bullies. He retorts to violence easily. Why do you think Bobby transferred here? He was one of those students River and his friends teased and tried to push around. I guess that's partly why St. Eli. denied his entrance. The admin just had enough of their plate already and students' parents were leaving complaints,"_ Maddy calmly explains.  
 _"Oh,"_ I just utter.  
 _"Yes, oh. Even I heard of him from my friends back in St. Loui,"_ Aly suddenly adds.

And Maddy just nods in approval while I just sit back there staring into space with a last lingering thought. This doesn't bode well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. Elizabeth has a sister school named St. Louise. Saint Elizabeth is a catholic sectional school and the neighboring school of MPI. In the town of Vesta Hill, where MPI is built, there are ten schools including St. Elizabeth and MPI. St. Louise is located in another town.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights are reserved by the author of this simple literature piece. No part of this work may be used or reproduced in any manner without the permission of the author. Any unauthorized copying, distribution or selling of this piece of work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any violation of copyright is punishable by law.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Character names, places and incidents either are a product of the author's imagination and are used fictitious. Any resemblance to any actual person, living or dead, events or locals is purely coincidental.


End file.
